pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sefre/archive1
Conduct Hey, I already talked to Gcardinal about his conduct being unbecoming of an Admin and a contributor, but, I also need to warn you. I won't actually ban you or anything unless you go way over the line with an NPA violation because you haven't yet crossed that line. I am warning you simply as one contributor to another that sarcasm and expletives isn't going to get you anywhere. Your contributions reflect something less than exemplary conduct and you appear to be a malcontent much like NightAngel directly prior to the build wipe or Penumbra as a result of the Jaguar Sword build (although he later came around). It is a slippery slope from here. I am not asking you to suppress your opinion or stop posting about your dislike of the vote or whatever, just be careful what you say, because it is a fine line between anger and personal attacks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:55, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :I will not stand down if our lead admin continues to ignore everyone else's advice and criticisms and takes actions possibly detrimental for the wiki. I have a right to critique him, and until he bans me I will whenever he or others act ignoring the community as a whole.--Sefre T* 03:09, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :: Hey bro, his policy encorporated a lot of ideas we put into our build proposals, mind you in a simplified style, but the spirit of them are stil there, and perhaps thats for the best. I will agree that the voting did feel shady, but there is now a focus on a policy, something we can influence through rational discussion to incorporate our ideas. So far the admins are pretty open and take sugestions pretty darn well, even if they arn't verbally responsive. I, unfortunately, fail to see how Cardinal has personally wronged you. Im just tired of the grid lock, lets work together to get this place moving. Shireen 03:30, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::Does anyone even read my posts? Shireen apparently does not. I'm all for getting some policy up for testing, I was annoyed when gcardnial once again ignored advice from users and then used the vote stats to attack me so he didn't look bad.--Sefre T* 03:47, 19 May 2007 (CEST) Please don't misinterpret my message. At least read the whole thing. I say, and I quote: "I am not asking you to suppress your opinion or stop posting about your dislike of the vote or whatever." I don't want you to stop voicing your opinion, merely to try not to be quite so rash about it because I would hate to ban you for violating NPA. When you speak to others so condescendingly about not reading your posts and not listening to you, you might consider extending that courtesy to others. I repeat, I am NOT asking you to stop speaking out. I am asking you to tone down the personal attacks and the expletives. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:12, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :I was going to ban you once I saw your rant at Cardinal, but DE got here first. Don't cross the line again. -Auron 05:24, 19 May 2007 (CEST) ::Yeh, while I didn't ban you, and while I won't try to stop you from speaking up against Cardinal, if I see one more expletive or something I will. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:30, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::I'm not gonna sit here and be insulted for critiquing a admin who is not performing his job. Rash behavior is needed when a person will not see rationality.--Sefre T* 05:53, 19 May 2007 (CEST) ::::I'm between Auron and DE here. While I encourage you to speak your mind, NPA exists for a reason. To be honest, if it were up to me, I'd say you crossed the line - but that's why I'm Armond the Ruthless and DE is Ben the Calm (or whatever I called him). I trust DE's judgment, but at the same time, if something like that happens again I will ban you for a day (possibly three, depending on what happens) even if DE gets to warning you first. ::::I know that sounds bad, but the reason for banning is not to just kick people out (except in the case of vandalism, at which point we do perma-bans) - we ban people for short periods of time so they can step away from the wiki for a bit and do some serious thinking. Please interpret it as that. -- Armond Warblade 05:47, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Please interpret this as a mature act to settle this issue. I archived for a reason..... As far as I am concerned the Issue is resolved until someone else tries to bring it up, and I mean this by behavior by admins included. Now please, re-revert and It will be a act of vandalism as far as I am concerned.--Sefre T* 06:00, 20 May 2007 (CEST)